


Mocna dusza

by germanpsychiatrist



Series: Jurzecki AU [2]
Category: Ludzie Bezdomni | Homeless People - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dilemmas, Internalized Homophobia, Judym w tej części się ogarnia, Love Conquers All, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tragic backstory TM - rozwinięcie, ale, ale nie martwcie się, aż się wierzyć nie chce, ciągle jednak, czasami dziwię sie jak ja tak mogę krzywdzić moich favs, czyli Jurzecki starter pack, i dojrzała komunikacja i rozwiązywanie problemów, krytyka romantyzmu przez pochwałę homoseksualizmu, mam nadzieję że ktoś się przewraca w grobie, tym razem I'm gonna give the gays everything they want, łamanie postaciom części ciała w celach shiperskich
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: Kontynuacja mojej wersji dziejów Korzeckiego i Judyma z "W Szwajcarii". Rzecz dzieje się w trakcie "Ludzi bezdomnych".





	Mocna dusza

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję jeszcze raz mojej becie, [nenufars](//archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars%22)

\- O, panie inżynierze, nie spodziewałem się pana tutaj! Oto lekarz, o którego pan prosił - pan Tomasz Judym. Panie doktorze, przedstawiam panu inżyniera Korzeckiego. Dobrze, że spotkaliśmy pana, Korzecki, gdyż zaistniała pewna delikatna sytuacja - renowacja mieszkania przeznaczonego dla pana Judyma opóźnia się, nastąpiła awaria kanalizacji… Naprawa może trochę potrwać. Panie inżynierze, ma pan dwie sypialnie w mieszkaniu, czy byłby to dla pana problem przenocować naszego doktora przez parę dni?

_Mój Boże._

Twarz Korzeckiego przez chwilę była ściągnięta w szoku. Szeroko otwarte oczy, blade policzki. Po chwili jednak na jego twarz powrócił zwykły, spokojny, ale ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Ależ oczywiście, śpieszę z pomocą panu doktorowi. - głos inżyniera w uszach Judyma brzmiał ostro i zjadliwie, ale zdawało się, że zarządcy kopalni nie udało się tego wykryć.

\- A pan, panie Judym? Ma pan coś przeciwko?

Doktor zawahał się. Wydawało się, że nie było jak odmówić. Z takiego powodu przecież nie wyjedzie, a jeśli miał zostać, trzeba się będzie do siebie przyzwyczaić. Ale, Boże, jakim cudem?…

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu. Jestem wdzięczny za ofertę.

Skurcz przebiegł przez twarz inżyniera. Odezwał się po chwili przesadnie rozentuzjazmowanym głosem:

\- Oczywiście, że nie ma problemu. - sarkazm w jego głosie był tak wyraźny tylko dla doktora? To chyba niemożliwe, ale wydawało się, że ich towarzysz nie zwrócił nań uwagi. - Czy mam naszego doktora zabrać teraz do mojego gniazdka, czy…?

\- Wydaje się, że obejrzeliśmy już wszystkie ważniejsze obiekty. Panie Judym, pański dzień pracy rozpoczyna się o ósmej rano, w gabinecie, który panu pokazałem. Życzę dobrego wypoczynku.

Po tych słowach zarządca wyszedł. Inżynier i doktor zostali sami. Tomasz nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok. W końcu Korzecki wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie.

\- Miałem zamiar załatwić moje interesy, ale mam, najwyraźniej, ważniejsze zadanie. Chodźmy, i miejmy nadzieję, że powóz jeszcze nie odjechał.

Po tych słowach niemal wybiegł z pomieszczenia, tak, że Judym miał trudność z dogonieniem go. Po chwili wydostali się z budynku. Na szczęście woźnica zatrzymał się na pogawędkę z jakimiś mężczyznami w ubrudzonych węglem ubraniach, pewnie robotnikami, przy straganie niedaleko wyjścia. Doktor i inżynier podeszli do powozu i wsiedli. Judym znalazł się vis-à-vis swego towarzysza, ale ten ignorował jego obecność, wpatrując się w okno. Doktor nie miał zamiaru przerywać ciszy, nawet jeśli była ona krępująca.

Podobnie upłynęła reszta tego wieczoru. Dotarli do odrapanej kamienicy, weszli na górę. Mieszkanie Korzeckiego było skromne, nie pasowało do niego. Judym jednak tego nie skomentował. Milczał też, gdy inżynier pokazał mu jego pokój i łazienkę, zamówił jedzenie dla gościa i zostawił go w pustym salonie. Judym spożył je samotnie. Wszystko smakowało jak papier i doktor zastanawiał się, czy jednak nie dałoby się znaleźć innego lokum.

***

Zapytał o to następnego dnia dyrektora kopalni, ale niestety miasteczko było przepełnione i Judym miał do wyboru mieszkanie Korzeckiego albo jakąś norę podobną do tych, w których gnieździli się robotnicy. A to przecież nie wypadało szanującemu się eskulapowi.

Po dniu pełnym ciężkiej pracy i przebadaniu, jak się zdawało, fal pacjentów, Judym wrócił do “domu”. Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, ale w salonie siedział inżynier i coś jadł. Na widok doktora wstał, poprosił służącego o porcję dla Tomasza i usiadł nad swoim talerzem. Judym usiadł naprzeciwko niego przy stole, nie wiedząc, co robić. 

Studiował plamy na suficie, gdy nagle Korzecki przemówił, spoglądajac na doktora spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Czy nie podziwiacie spartańskiej skromności tego apartamentu?

Choć chyba powinien był spodziewać się przenikliwości gospodarza, który odgadł jego wczorajsze przemyślenia na temat mieszkania, doktora zaskoczyła ta uwaga. Rzucił:

\- Będzie tu ładniej, gdy przyjdzie gospodyni… 

I zaraz pożałował, że otwierał usta. Chryste. Przecież… Policzki zapłonęły mu jakby żywym ogniem. Nie mógł spojrzeć na Korzeckiego. Zakrył twarz, nie udając nawet, że nic się nie stało.

Przez chwilę panowała ciężka cisza. Potem… Doktor nie wierzył własnym uszom. Ale słyszał wyraźnie śmiech. Nie trwał dłużej niż parę sekund i był nieco drwiący, ale nie całkiem nieprzyjazny. Judym opuścił ręce i spojrzał na inżyniera. Uśmiechał się on ironicznie, ale było cudownie zasłużyć sobie na ten widok, tak pasujący do charakteru Korzeckiego. A jednak uśmiech nie sięgał do końca jego oczu: były one przede wszystkim zmęczone. Doktor zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, ale inżynier go ubiegł.

\- A pan, ma pan jakąś, ha, gospodynię?

Judym przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie mam domu, by mógł tam ktoś gospodarzyć. - zamilkł, czując, że z użyciem neutralnego “ktoś” było coś nie tak, podczas przebywania w jego domu. By pozbyć się tego uczucia, dodał: - Mam jednak kandydatkę na taką towarzyszkę.

Twarz Korzeckiego wydała się być trochę bardziej ściągnięta niż przed chwilą. Kiwnął głową i nagle wstał. Judym postąpił tak samo. Inżynier patrzył na niego tym swoim wzrokiem, przenikającym do głębi duszy. Doktor czuł, że palce u rąk drżą mu w nerwowym tiku. Po paru sekundach Korzecki odwrócił wzrok i rozciągnął wargi w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, po czym odszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju. Nie poczekał, aż doktor skończy jeść, ale ten uznał, że to i tak znacząca poprawa w atmosferze. Nawet ta głupia uwaga o gospodyni ostatecznie pomogła…

***

Szczęśliwie, doktor dość szybko zaaklimatyzował się w pracy. Był przyzwyczajony do rzeszy pacjentów o wątpliwej proweniencji. Czuł jednak, że niewiele zmienia w tym miejscu - większość chorowała na płuca, czego nie można leczyć skutecznie bez zmiany warunków pracy. Zresztą brakowało też samych leków. Nie miał jednak zamiaru buntować się przeciwko temu - zapamiętał dobrze lekcję z Cisów. W nastrój otępienia wprowadzało go też otoczenie - identyczne domy, ciemne hałdy, poorana ziemia, nieliczne, rachityczne rośliny, dym, hałas. I przejmująco chłodny wiatr. Nie wiedział już, czy czuł pustkę po stracie kolejnego miejsca, w którym spełniał swoje powołanie, czy po opuszczeniu Joasi. Nie myślał o niej, bo wymagałoby to rozważań nad przyszłością, może podjęcia poważnego wyboru. Bo Sosnowiec był miejscem tymczasowym, to było pewne. Czy czekał po prostu na moment gotowości Joasi na małżeństwo? Nie wiedział. Chciał po prostu odpocząć. Dziwnym był wybór jego miejsca relaksu, ale lepszy niż całkowita bezczynność. Odpoczywał, bo żył tu z dnia na dzień i nie zastanawiał się nad sensem tego, co robi. To na razie mu pasowało. 

Wolałby już dostać własne mieszkanie. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem jakoś udawało mu się koegzystować z inżynierem. Może dlatego, że mało się widywali. Judym wychodził wcześnie rano, gdy inżynier chyba jeszcze spał, w każdym razie go nie spotykał, a wieczorem Korzecki wracał zazwyczaj później. Gdy czasem jedli razem kolację, czynili to w milczeniu. Gdy jednak doktor wspomniał o szerzącym się wśród pacjentów zapaleniu płuc, po paru dniach Korzecki przyniósł mu książkę na temat dróg oddechowych. Czy też raczej - Judym znalazł ją rano na stole. Rzeczywiście się przydała. Tydzień po przyjeździe Korzecki zagadnął go o opinię na temat jego pracy. Doktor odpowiedział w paru zdaniach, ale wydawało się, że to jakiś krok na przód. Jednak przez następnych parę dni nie widział Korzeckiego w ogóle. Ale, oczywiście, nie należało łączyć tych dwóch wydarzeń. Napięcie utrzymywało się, w czym nie było nic dziwnego. Wiele spraw pozostawało nieuporządkowanych, ale Judym bał się pogorszyć sytuację, poruszając temat którejś z nich. Status quo nadal pozostawał nienaruszony.  
Spokój jednak długo nie potrwał.

***

Inżynier pracował w kopalni, ale Judym nie wiedział za dużo o jego zajęciu, widział też z bliska tylko skutki bycia w tym miejscu, nie je samo. Dlatego zupełnie nie spodziewał się telefonu, który otrzymał pewnego dnia, spokojnie jedząc śniadanie.

\- Pan Judym? - czyjś schrypnięty, starający się chyba coś przekrzyczeć głos.

\- Tak?

\- Inżynier Korzecki prosi pana o natychmiastowe przybycie do kopalni.

Doktor nie wahał się z odpowiedzią: - Już idę - i wybiegnięciem z mieszkania.

Na miejscu, w hali zastał grupkę mężczyzn, dyskutujących nad czymś. Podszedł do nich. Jakiś mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego i bez zbędnych wstępów oznajmił:

\- Osunęło się sporo ziemi, daleko w głębi. Większa część stropu wytrzymała, ale ledwo można się tam poruszać i jest niebezpiecznie, ale inżynier nalegał. Szukamy górnika z dalekiej zmiany. Potrzeba doktora, jeśli jeszcze będzie co ratować.

\- Gdzie jest Korzecki?

\- Z resztą, w głębi.

Judym zaklął, podminowany całą tą sytuacją. Zyskał sobie uwagę wszystkich w grupie, więc postanowił to wykorzystać.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby pokazać mi drogę?

Tamci popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, ale w końcu jeden z nich wystąpił i poprowadził Judyma do szybu. Po chwili jechali już w dół, co było dla doktora nowym doświadczeniem, ale za bardzo niepokoił się tym, co zastanie na dole, by myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Ledwo zresztą zdążył porządnie założyć kapelusz i kurtę, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Towarzysz wręczył mu lampę i zaczęli się posuwać w głąb. Ledwo co było widać. Ciemność i ciasnota. Po jakimś czasie coś zamajaczyło w oddali, jakieś światło. Byli już bardzo głęboko. Nagle górnik zatrzymał doktora i powiedział:

\- Proszę iść za mną, powoli. I patrzeć pod nogi. Leży tu mnóstwo odłamków z sufitu.

Judym kiwnął głową, choć górnik pewnie i tak tego nie zauważył, i zaczął iść, czy raczej próbować poruszać się naprzód. Uwaga o wolnym przesuwaniu się nie była potrzebna - szybsze tempo oznaczałoby ciągłe potykanie się, a w wielu miejsach musieli przeciskać się między ścianami, które nagle zdawały się być bliżej, niż optymalnie powinny. Po jakimś czasie - zniecierpliwionemu i zaniepokojenemu doktorowi wydawało się, że trwało to bardzo długo - dostrzegł nowe światło gdzieś z przodu. Górnik zaklął.

\- Za parę kroków kończą się belki na stropie, przynajmniej to, co z nich zostało, a inżynier poszedł jeszcze dalej…

\- Nie zatrzymujemy się. - przerwał mu ostro Judym.

\- Ale…

Doktor prychnął gniewnie, prawie wyrwał towarzyszowi z rąk lampę i zaczął posuwać się naprzód. Musiał się schylać i miał wrażenie, że zaraz spadną na niego tony ziemi. Nie wiedział, czy to racjonalny lęk, ale nie krzyknął do inżyniera, w obawie spowodowania tego. Po chwili przyspieszonego marszu zbliżył się na tyle, by stwierdzić, w świetle dwóch lamp, że faktycznie, był to Korzecki - próbował utorować sobie drogę przez zwalisko, zatykające całe przejście. Doktor poczuł ukłucie paniki i, mimo wcześniejszych obaw, odruchowo krzyknął:

\- Korzecki…!

Inżynier odwrócił się. Tomasz zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Nagle potknął się o jakiś głaz. Poczuł ostry ból, ale udało mu się przytrzymać i nie upaść. Poczuł drżenie, przechodzące przez ściany i kątem oka zobaczył, że kawałek stropu, zwisający tuż nad Korzeckim, też zaczyna się ruszać.

Judym nie zdążył zareagować. Gdy opadł pył, widać było tylko głowę Korzeckiego wystającą z osypiska. Doktor rzucił się do odgrzebywania inżyniera. Wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu - strop dalej drżał, osypywała się ziemia - zignorował więc ból w kończynach. W końcu udało mu się wydobyć Korzeckiego. Chwycił go za ramię i uniósł. Obawiał się, że przez własne urazy nie uda mu się wiele więcej zrobić. Na szczęście inżynier wstał, opierając się na doktorze. Podtrzymując się wzajemnie, udało im się opuścić najniebezpieczniejsze miejsce. Cudem było, że udało im się nie potknąć aż do momentu, gdy w końcu zobaczyli rozwidlenie tunelu. Dotarli do windy, byli ocaleni. O ile inżynier to przeżyje…

***

Na szczęście okazało się, że Judym nic sobie nie złamał, tylko potłukł. Korzecki odniósł liczne rany, miał złamane żebro i, być może, wstrząs mózgu. Mimo to powinno się to wszystko skończyć pomyślnie, z tym że Korzecki nadal był nieprzytomny, a ta dziura nie miała innego lekarza.

\- Zabiorę inżyniera do naszego mieszkania, będzie miał lepsze warunki niż tutaj.

Dyrektor, który wyglądał, jakby przeszedł ostatnio stan przedzawałowy, energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Natychmiast wezwę dorożkę. Potrzebuje pan pomocy?

\- Nie, dziękuję, ale chciałbym móc pozostać dziś przy nim. Czy byłoby to możliwe, mimo że nie ma innego doktora w mieście...?

\- Nie ma problemu, robotnicy obejdą się jeden dzień bez darmowej opieki...

Judym poczuł niesmak, słysząc tę uwagę, ale nie protestował. Nie w głowie mu było teraz społecznikowstwo, i rzeczywiście mieszkańcy będą musieli się bez niego jeden dzień obejść.  
Pojazd pojawił się szybko i niedługo już byli w mieszkaniu. Judym położył inżyniera na łóżku, okrył kocem, nałożył kompres na głowę i rozpoczęło się pełne niepokoju oczekiwanie. 

Aż do wieczora Korzecki obudził się tylko raz, na chwilę, co Judym wykorzystał, by napoić go wodą. Doktor musiał zmienić bandaże dwa razy w ciągu pięciu godzin. Stan mężczyzny nie był bardzo niepokojący, ale utrata krwi bardzo go osłabiła. Po zachodzie słońca zaczęła się gorączka - nie tak wysoka, by pojawiły się majaki, jednak Judym nie opuszczał boku inżyniera, zmieniając mu kompres na głowie. 

Musiał w pewnym momencie zasnąć, gdyż nagle oprzytomniał w jasnym już pokoju. Świeciło słońce, co w Sosnowcu stanowiło rzadkość Judym zdrętwiał cały od spania na krześle, ale poczuł, że było warto, gdy spojrzał na inżyniera - półleżał on na łóżku, przytomny, z ostrym, niezamglonym spojrzeniem.

Jednak pierwsze słowa, jakie od wypadku padły z ust Korzeckiego, sprawiły, że Judym stracił swój optymizm.

\- Ha, mogłeś zginąć! Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Czemu ze mną mieszkasz? Czemu od razu nie opuściłeś miasta, kiedy nie dano ci mieszkania? Dlaczego nie postąpiłeś tak, jak w Szwajcarii? 

Doktor nie odpowiedział, nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego wtedy odszedł, a teraz nie. Wiedział tylko, że nie mógł nie cierpieć z powodu swojej decyzji, słysząc następne słowa Korzeckiego.

\- Przecież mną gardzisz…

\- Nie, na Boga… - zdołał wydusić doktor.

\- Tak, Bóg faktycznie miał z tym wiele wspólnego, Bóg tej waszej ograniczonej, oficjalnej, powierzchownej i zinstytucjonalizowanej religii…

\- To nie dlatego, nie tylko! To nie twoja wina, że wyjechałem.

\- Więc czemu? Znudził ci się resort akurat po tamtej nocy?

Judym czuł, że palą go policzki, a świat wiruje. Nie wracał do tego wspomnienia od lat, od razu po wyjeździe starał się szwajcarskie wydarzenia pogrzebać pod zwaliskami pamięci. Korzecki patrzył na niego swoim przeszywającym duszę wzrokiem. Coś wezbrało w doktorze, coś wzbudzonego bólem z powodu oskarżeń o pogardę. Była to chęć bronienia się przed tym spojrzeniem, zaprzeczenia tym słowom, które szargały jego dobre intencje.

\- Odszedłem, bo to, co zrobiliśmy, było złe! Wiem, że to okrutne, odchodzić bez słowa, ale nie mogłem zostać, pogrążyć się w tym. Byłeś chory, a ja nie potrafiłem ci pomóc.

Korzecki przez chwilę milczał, dalej wpatrując się w Judyma, jakby go oceniając. Nadzieje doktora na zrozumienie zostały jednak rozwiane chwilę poźniej, gdy inżynier przemówił.

\- Istnieją słynni lekarze, którzy nie uważają takich skłonności za chorobę, Urlichs, Kertbeny, ostatnio Hirschfield… Przede wszystkim jednak, czemu ciagle słyszę od ciebie “ja, ja, ja”? “Ja muszę uratować biednego człowieka, który nie powinien sam decydować, bo się to źle skończy?” To hipokryzja, ignorowanie własnych słabości i pusty heroizm, który do niczego dobrego prowadzić nie może. A tamten wyjazd to ucieczka. Powinieneś dać mi szansę na decyzję. Ja również bym ci ją dał.

Judym umilkł. Chciał się kłócić, zagłuszyć te słowa, słyszał je jednak już wcześniej, w swoim mózgu. Poświęcenie było piękną rzeczą, ale skąd miałoby brać się jego prawo do poświęcania wolności innych? Z zasad moralnych? Nigdy nie był bardzo wierzący, i po tamtym wydarzeniu nie potrafił ignorować głosów psychologów, co prawda nielicznych, ale głoszących nie mniej przekonujące tezy, niż przeciwnicy “sodomii”. Obiektywna prawda wydawała się nieosiągalna.

Korzecki, znowu jakby cudem odczytując jego myśli, odezwał się:

\- Miłość i wolność. Tylko to może być dobrym kompasem w życiu.

Doktor spojrzał na niego. W tym właśnie momencie uświadomił sobie, jak dalekie zaszły w tym człowieku zmiany. Na gorsze. Głębokie cienie pod oczami, zmarszczki. Przypomniał sobie teraz, że gdy Korzecki chodził, to trzymał się tak, jakby trzymał na barkach jakiś ciężar, Atlas po wielu tysiącach lat walki ze swoim brzemieniem.

_O Boże. Co ja zrobiłem._

Inżynier musiał zauważyć ból, odbijający się na jego twarzy, gdyż zaczął znowu mówić, nagle wracając do zarzuconej przed chwilą formy “wy”:

\- Znowu wyobrażacie sobie swoją ogromną rolę we wszystkich moich nieszczęściach. To nie nieszczęście zresztą, to oznaka pracy. Ja, proszę was, jestem zajęty pracą duchową, która powinna by się nazywać kształtowaniem woli, a właściwie - zwalczaniem strachu. Chciałbym osiągnąć tego rodzaju panowanie nad cielskiem i jego tak zwanymi nerwami, żeby nie być od niego zależnym. Chcę znać życie i śmierć tak z bliska, abym mógł obojętnie spoglądać na jedno i na drugie.

\- Żeby od nerwów nie być zależnym…?! Ależ to niemożliwe! Niezdrowe!

Inżynier otwierał już usta, zapewne po to, by zaprotestować, ale coś w poruszonej twarzy Tomasza musiało go powstrzymać, gdyż nic nie powiedział. Judym przemówił znowu.

\- Wiem, że jesteś chory, ale nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie wmawiaj sobie rzeczy… Tak jak ja to czyniłem, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Pragnienie stłumienia uczuć cię zniszczy. Chcesz tego?

Przez chwilę Judym bał się odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie w ogóle jej nie otrzymał. Korzecki opadł na poduszki i zamknął oczy. Gdy doktor myślał, że jego towarzysz zasnął, usłyszał:

\- Jeśli możesz, po nocy spędzonej na krześle… Zostań jeszcze chwilę.

Doktor bez zastanowienia, jakby odruchowo wstał, podniósł krzesło, przeniósł je w miejsce tuż u wezgłowia łóżka i usiadł. Korzecki spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i uśmiechnął się, małym, ale nieskończenie ciepłym uśmiechem. Tak się złożyło, że ręka inżyniera spoczywała na kołdrze, niedaleko dłoni Judyma. Doktor przesunął swoją rękę. Korzecki wysunął dalej swoją dłoń. Na początku był to najdelikatniejszy z dotyków, ale granica została przekroczona - na tyle, by Judym trwał bez ruchu w tej niewygodnej pozycji, aż do momentu, gdy Korzecki zaczął spokojnie oddychać, zapadając w sen. I dłużej, aż myśl o Joasi, o niestosowności tego wszystkiego, wewnętrzny głos krzyczący, że to złe, odeszły.

***

Judym starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej samolubnej i niepokojącej myśli. Ale ten okres był, jak dotąd, najszczęśliwszym podczas jego pobytu w Sosnowcu. Leczył pacjentów, budował w jakiejś, malutkiej, ale jednak, części lepszą przyszłość, chociażby dla tych konkretnych ludzi. A potem wracał do domu. W końcu skończyła się renowacja miejsca, w którym na początku miał rezydować, ale grzecznie odmówił mieszkania tam. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem przebył tak szybko tę przepaść, która wydawała się go dzielić z Korzeckim na początku. Ale było mu naprawdę dobrze, dobrze wracać do kogoś, kto na niego czekał, z kim spędzał codziennie czas wolny od pracy, z kim jadł, dyskutował, czasem po prostu siedział i pracował. Czuł obecność drugiej osoby - Korzeckiego, który leczył złamane żebra i któremu, jak sam przyznawał, obecność Tomasza pomagała w znoszeniu nudy.

Nigdy dotąd nie miał domu w takim znaczeniu. Na pewno nie w dzieciństwie, chyba że bardzo wcześnie, w okresie, który ledwo pamiętał. Najbliższe temu były Cisy, ale tam nie mieszkał razem z Joasią. Trzymali się wyznaczonych społecznie zasad dla par przed ślubem.

Tomasz odrzucił porównanie z Joasią, gdy tylko pojawiło się w jego głowie po raz pierwszy. Ignorował również myśli na temat wyglądu Korzeckiego, które pojawiały się w jego umyśle dość często, oraz dreszcze, które go przechodziły, gdy czasem dotykał inżyniera.

Przecież wszystko było w porządku, nie miał się nad czym zastanawiać.

***

Pewnego dnia poszedł z Korzeckim na wieczór do dyrektora kopalni. Rozmowa była nudna, wypełniona pustymi komplementami i lekceważeniem dla problemów niższych warstw społecznych. Nie polubił tych ludzi, może z wyjątkiem córki właściciela, o której nie mógł za wiele powiedzieć. Korzecki jednak nie przepadał za nią, ale cóż, mogła to być wina jego ogólnego stosunku do płci żeńskiej.  
W pewnym momencie oznajmiono, że przybył posłaniec do Korzeckiego. Zwróciło to uwagę doktora, bo pogoda nie sprzyjała podróżom. Inżynier wyszedł. Judym jeszcze przez chwilę siedział w salonie, by zaraz potem wstać i podążyć za Korzeckim. Wychynął za drzwi i od razu tego pożałował: było zimno, ciemno, lało jak z cebra. Wcześniejsze znużenie jednak w zupełności opuściło doktora, gdy próbował zrozumieć tę scenkę: Korzecki rozmawiał z jakimś przemoczonym człowiekiem, który chyba właśnie przekazał do rąk inżyniera paczkę. Po chwili Korzecki ukłonił się i zaczął się wspinać z powrotem po schodach. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył Judyma, i zapytał go:

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Myślałem, że to może do mnie z poczty…

\- Nie, nie… Co znowu! To ten głupiec, przemytnik.

\- Przemytnik?

\- Tak. Dowiedział się od kogoś, że tu jestem… Widzicie, jakie to nerwy! Nie myślałem, że was tu zastanę, i od razu… Piękny głosik ze siebie wydobyłem, ani słowa… Samemu głupio go usłyszeć, a cóż dopiero mówić o delikatnych bliźnich.

\- Przepraszam was, bo to ja niepotrzebnie…

\- Ale gdzież tam! Przemytnik… - mówił szeptem. - W Katowicach dwa tygodnie temu zostawiłem paczkę kortu na ubranie. Kupiłem ten kort w Krakowie. Bardzo lubię taki gatunek. Może i wy weźmiecie dla siebie. Nie chciało mi się płacić. Szepnąłem temu frantowi, żeby mi to przyniósł którego dnia. Dziś miał chwilę pomyślną, więc mię aż tu wygrzebał.

Judym z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł uwierzyć w ostatnie stwierdzenie, ale zajął się swoim obowiązkiem jako lekarza.

\- Ten człowiek się rozchoruje. Widziałem, jak drży.

\- Tak sądzicie?

\- Cóż tu sądzić?

\- Trzeba mu dać kieliszek wódki. Trzeba co prędzej. Człowiek się rozchoruje.

Przekonało to chyba Korzeckiego, bo kazał dać doktorowi to, o co prosił.

Judym zbliżył się do posłańca i podał mu naczynie z wódką. Na doktora spojrzały przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

Mężczyzna, czy raczej jeszcze młodzieniec, wypił jeden, drugi kieliszek i oddał je Judymowi. Ten miał już zawrócić w kierunku wnętrza, ale nagle omal nie upuścił naczyń. Posłaniec chwycił go za poły płaszcza i patrzył na niego z taką intensywnością, że doktorowi zamarło w ustach wołanie o pomoc. Po chwili przybysz zaczął mówić.

\- Inżynier nie jest osobą łatwo obnażającą swoje serce, ale ja znam je lepiej niż inni. Mam dla ciebie więc jeden, ważny fakt: jeśli go znowu opuścisz, złamie go to. A wtedy znajdę cię i sprawię, byś cierpiał jak on.

Zaraz potem “przemytnik” zniknął w ciemności.

Judym długo nie był jednak w stanie się ruszyć, próbując uspokoić gwałtowne bicie serca po słowach nieznajomego.

***

Pewnego dnia Judym po powrocie z pracy zastał w mieszkaniu inżyniera (ich mieszkaniu) chłopca, mnącego nerwowo czapkę i rozmawiającego z inżynierem. Był w wieku gimnazjalnym. Kiedy Judym wszedł do środka, inżynier zwrócił się do niego:

\- Pan Daszkowski… Przyjechał prosić was, czy byście, panie konsyliarzu, nie chcieli odwiedzić jego chorej matki. Są konie. Ale was uprzedzam, że to dwie mile drogi. Prawda, panie Olesiu?

\- A tak, droga… bardzo zła…

\- Ech, źle pan usposabia doktora! Trzeba było zapewnić, że jak po stole…

\- A tak… aleja…

\- Niechby pocierpiał.

Judym chciał sie żachnąć, to była jego praca i warunki drogi nie miały znaczenia, ale przeszedł od razu do konkretów. Zaczął wypytywać ucznia o chorobę matki. Wyglądało to na przewlekłą chorobę płuc. W końcu doktor oświadczył:

\- Oczywiście, że pojadę. Daj mi chwilę, wezmę potrzebne mi utensylia. I porozmawiam chwilę z panem inżynierem.

Po tych słowach schwycił Korzeckiego za ramię i praktycznie pociągnął go do sąsiedniego pokoju, zamykając ze sobą drzwi. Dopiero po tym zaskoczony inżynier otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale doktor uciszył go stanowczym gestem dłoni i sam zaczął mówić.

\- Może to moja wyobraźnia, ale twoje zachowanie w trakcie wizyty tego chłopca i na wieść o chorobie tej kobiety przypomniało mi o tym, jak opowiedziałeś mi o swoim dzieciństwie.

Brwi Korzeckiego uniosły się w zdumieniu.

\- Tak, ciągle to pamiętam. I… Czy to możliwe, że ta chora to twoja matka?

Na te słowa względny spokój, widoczny na twarzy inżyniera, rozsypał się. Tomasz ujrzał na niej smutek, prawie rozpacz. Korzecki kiwnął głową. Doktor wziął głęboki, drżący wdech, i powiedział:

\- Czy nie chcesz jechać ze mną? Zobaczyć ją, jeśli jest chora?

Inżynier przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar podnieść głos, ale w końcu zaczął mówić dość spokojnie.

\- Chcę, ale nie mogę. Jest tam teraz mój ojciec.

\- Myślisz, że cię jeszcze rozpozna, po tych wszystkich latach?

\- Możliwe, że nie, ale nie mogę ryzykować, szczególnie gdy matka jest w takim stanie. Jeśli przed jej oczyma miałoby się odbyć kolejne starcie między mężem a synem… Nie zniosłaby tego. Kolejne… Tak, ma amnezję, nie pamięta ostatniego, ale kto wie, co silny wstrząs może jej przypomnieć. Nie. Nie mogę.

Judym pochylił głowę. Inżynier miał rację. 

Nagle Korzecki schwycił go za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie. Doktor nienawidził siebie za to, że nawet w takiej sytuacji, nie mającej nic wspólnego z ich… Relacjami, serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej, a żołądek zacisnął się w węzeł. Na Boga, nie był już chłopcem gimnazjalnym!

Inżynier zaczął mówić szybko, jakby w strachu czy podnieceniu.

\- Proszę, jedź do mojej matki. Ratuj ją. Powiedz jej, powiedz… Że inżynier Korzecki o niej pamięta.

Czyli musiał jednak czasem ją odwiedzać. Judym postanowił nie ciągnąć już tego tematu. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Korzeckiemu i kiwnął głową.

Wrócili do pokoju, gdzie zostawili chłopca. Stał on dalej w dokładnie tym samym miejscu. Wyglądał na zagubionego i przestraszonego. Inżynier ujął go za szyję, wlókł się tak z nim po schodach i mówił do niego: 

\- Niech się pan pokłoni ode mnie mamie - tu Korzecki się zawahał, ale zauważył to pewnie tylko Judym - ojcu. Chętnie bym państwa odwiedził, ale cóż… Żadną miarą… Tyle tu roboty. Niech pan jednakże powie mamie, że da Bóg, zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Judym przypadkowo rzucił okiem na jego twarz. Korzecki był jakiś szary. Z oczu jego płynęły dwie łzy samotnice.

\- Da Bóg, zobaczymy się wkrótce… - powtórzył na swój sposób.

Doktora przebiegł dreszcz.

***

Spod domu Korzeckiego Judym i chłopiec pojechali bryczką, która chyba przyjechała z chłopcem - rozklekotana, ciągnięta przez zabiedzone szkapy. Woźnica też wyglądał wiejsko, obco w mieście. Szybko jednak minęli ludzkie osiedla i znaleźli się na drodze opisanej przez chłopca, otoczonej lasem i nierównej. Było niemal całkiem cicho, poza odgłosami, jakie tworzył wóz poruszając się. Panował również półmrok, ale Judym i tak starał się cieszyć oczy otoczeniem, zielonymi listkami borówek, nawet opadłymi igłami czy szyszkami. Nie miał okazji obcowania z naturą od wyjazdu z Cisów i była to naprawdę miła odmiana po przeoranym przez człowieka obszarze Sosnowca. 

Uczeń odpowiadał półzdaniami na zapytania doktora, więc ten mógł bez skrupułów oddać się patrzeniu na widoki. W pewnym momencie w lesie otworzyła sie polanka. Przez chwilę widać było to ustronie, jałowiec, pień, motyl na pniu, wszystko spokojne, jakby zaczarowane.

Judym westchnął. Chciałby mieć taki spokój w duszy, jak spokojny był ten las. Wydawało się, że pacjentka, do której jedzie, jest obłożnie (śmiertelnie…?) chora. Takie wizyty nigdy nie były łatwe, a w dodatku była to matka Korzeckiego…

Po jakimś czasie las zaczął się przerzedzać, w końcu się urwał. Wjechali w pola. W końcu dotarli do folwarczku. Było niewielki i zaniedbany. Judym potrafił sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak źle musiał się z tym czuć Korzecki, który pieniądze miał.

Doktora przywitał ogorzały, szpakowaty mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako mąż chorej. Judym zmusił się, by uprzejmy uśmiech nie zmienił mu się w grymas, i jak najszybciej poszedł do chorej, która leżała pod lipami. 

Już pobieżne badanie potwierdziło jego najgorsze przeczucie. Ta kobieta poświęciła swoje siły i zdrowie na pracę nad tym nędznym kawałkiem ziemi. Suchoty całkowicie zniszczyły jej płuca. Było to ostatnie stadium. Jakby wielki ciężar spadł na Judyma. Ciężko mu było oddychać, ale zmusił się do odpowiadania na pytania chorej. 

\- Jakże pan konsyliarz znajduje stan mego zdrowia? - spytała chora, gdy usiadł na krzesełku i myślał.

\- Proszę pani… nie będę ukrywał, że to jest stan dość ciężki, ale z tym ludzie żyją, osobliwie na wsi. Znam wiele wypadków tego rodzaju. Ja pani przepiszę szczegółową kurację.

\- Ach, będę panu konsyliarzowi wdzięczna do śmierci… - szepnęła patrząc w twarz jego płomiennym wzrokiem. - Tak pragnę żyć jeszcze, tak pragnę… Dzieci, całe gospodarstwo na mojej głowie, a ja tu leżę i leżę. Gdyby mi tak piasku na oczy nasypano, cóż by się stało.

_Dzieci. O Boże._

Judym nie wiedział, jak udało mu się uspokoić kobietę, zapewnić o tym, że można jeszcze coś zrobić, prawie skłamać, nietrzęsącym się głosem. Jakim cudem udało mu się schwycić ją za rękę i wesprzeć, gdy niewiadomo czemu przestraszył ją krzyk pawia. I jak udało mu się nie wybuchnąć płaczem, gdy kobieta powiedziała błagalnym tonem:

\- Panie konsyliarzu, niech się pan zlituje i trochę, trochę przedłuży mi jeszcze życia. Ja pragnę, muszę jeszcze żyć! Chcę wiedzieć, co będzie z Olesiem! Chcę wiedzieć, co się z nim stanie… To taki jedyny mój syn… On mię tylko jeden kochał…

_Tylko jeden syn._

\- Tak żałuję - mówiła chora - że pan Korzecki nie może przyjechać. Obiecał, że nas odwiedzi, a już tyle czasu nie był… Kiedy się też znowu zobaczymy…

\- Pan Korzecki - odezwał się Oleś - mówił, że ma nadzieję niedługo zobaczyć się z mamusią…

W tym momencie Judym wstał, ukłonił się, przeprosił, wymówił jakąś pilną sprawą, i uciekł w noc.

Niewiele pamiętał później z podróży powrotnej. Tylko straszny krzyk pawia, gdzieś w okolicy tamtej polanki, którą parę godzin temu mijali. Gdy tylko wysiadł z wozu, popędził schodami pod drzwi mieszkania inżyniera. I tu zatrzymał się nagle.

_Co ja mam mu powiedzieć…_

Nie zdążył nic postanowić. Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i pojawił się w nich Korzecki, w rozchełstanym ubraniu i z zaczerwienionym oczami. Praktycznie wciągnął zaskoczonego doktora do środka.

\- Co z nią? - zapytał bez ceremonii.

Judym zaniemówił. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie tych słów, które zgasiłyby promyk nadziei, żarzący się w oczach Korzeckiego. Nie mógł też jednak kłamać pod tym przeszywającym duszę wzrokiem.

Inżynier potrząsnął nim tak gwałtownie, że w innych warunkach doktor obraziłby się śmiertelnie. 

\- Mów. Prawdę, nie owijaj w bawełnę.

Judym patrzył na niego przez chwilę. W końcu wyswobodził się z uścisku, usiadł na jakimś stołku i poprosił najspokojniej jak mógł:

\- Podaj mi kieliszek wódki, czy cokolwiek tam masz.

Korzecki zbladł. Nie protestując, poszedł w stronę kuchni. Wrócił po chwili ze szklanką wypełnioną jakimś płynem i stołkiem, na którym sam usiadł. Judym wziął od niego napój i wychylił niemal jednym haustem. Potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na inżyniera. Gdy wreszcie zaczął mówić, czuł się, jakby miało mu pęknąć serce.

\- Ostatnie stadium suchot. Nie widzę szans na dłuższe życie.

Twarz inżyniera, jeśli wcześniej była blada, teraz zbielała. Wstał powoli, chwiejąc się na nogach. Przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta, jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Potem zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Najpierw cicho mamrotał, potem jednak Judym usłyszał:

\- Gdybym mógł ją stamtąd zabrać… Mam pieniądze, mogłaby żyć wygodnie…

Doktor musiał mu przerwać.

\- Nie możesz jednak tego zrobić. Nie chciałaby opuścić dzieci, a nie możesz jej wyjawić, że jesteś jednym z nich, bo twój ojciec nadal żyje, i takiej awantury, i takiej prawdy by nie przeżyła.

Korzecki patrzył na niego dzikim wzrokiem. Nagle wyrwał się w kierunku Judyma, i nim ten się spostrzegł, przycisnął go do ściany. Judym zamarł, przerażony. Inżynier zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Myślisz, że nie zrobiłbym wszystkiego, by cofnąć czas? To wszystko moja wina. Moja i tego… Tego…

I Korzecki wpił się w jego usta.

Świat zamarł dla doktora, albo może bardzo przyspieszył. W każdym razie rzeczywistość przestała działać normalnie. Otworzył usta, chyba w odruchu złapania oddechu, i poczuł, że język inżyniera zaczyna je eksplorować. Doktor przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, mechanicznie katalogując doznania. Wniosek był taki, że odczuwał… Tak, przyjemność.

Po kilkunastu sekundach łagodnie, ale stanowczo odsunął Korzeckiego. Ten wyglądał, jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić. Po chwili na jego twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne emocje: szok, przerażenie, obrzydzenie. Judym zawahał się. Było tyle rzeczy, które mogły teraz pójść źle. W końcu podszedł do inżyniera, złapał go delikatnie za ramię i posadził na stołku. Korzecki nie protestował.

Trzymając inżyniera za rękę, doktor zaczął mówić:

\- Nie wiń się za czyny swojego ojca i za ten świat. Nie jest twoją winą to, jaki jesteś. Twoja matka nie chciałaby, byś tak myślał. Zrobiłeś już na pewno dla niej, i jeszcze zrobisz, dużo dobrego. Jesteś… Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Korzecki. 

Tutaj wziął drżący oddech, i dodał:

\- I nie całuj mnie, gdy myślisz, że to złe. Nie zasługujesz na to.

Inżynier patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wybuchnął niekontrolowanym płaczem. Judym tym razem się nie wahał. Objął go, pomógł mu wstać i dotrzeć do sypialni. Tam usiedli na łóżku. Inżynier wtulił się w doktora, który sam czuł gulę w gardle. Ten dorosły, inteligentny człowiek, w takim stanie. Jakaś chora część cieszyła się z intymności, jaką dzięki temu dzielili, choć jednocześnie był też zaniepokojny. Został jednak z Korzeckim aż do momentu, gdy ten zasnął. Wtedy ułożył inżyniera na poduszkach i wyślizgnął się z pokoju, do własnej sypialni. 

Położył się, ale zamiast snu przychodziło do niego raz za razem to jedno, wiele jednak mówiące, zdanie.

“Nie całuj mnie, gdy myślisz, że to złe.”

A wtedy, gdy myślałby, że to dobre? 

***

Wydarzenie tak pełne emocji musiało, oczywiście, stworzyć między nimi pewien niezręczny dystans. Tak jak dotąd jedli razem posiłki i rozmawiali, ale nigdy o matce Korzeckiego, ani o tamtym wieczorze. Mniej też czasu spędzali na pogawędkach poza posiłkami. Praca nigdy nie pozwalała im na to, by były dłuższe, ale teraz jeszcze się skróciły.

Judym nie czuł się z tym dobrze, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak przerwać tę sytuację. Zresztą, nie było między nimi gniewu, i to już samo stanowiło cud, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną historię. Ale braki tematyczne w ich konwersacjach nadal były nie do zniesienia.

Ale o czym właściwie mieliby mówić? Temat matki był zbyt delikatny. Doktor jednak czuł potrzebę rozmowy, więc o coś musiało chodzić. I miał wrażenie, że było to związane z tamtym wieczorem. Czyli mogło iść tylko o ten pocałunek…

Gdy Judym go wspominał, za każdym razem czuł dreszcz, nie obrzydzenia, nie, to było już za nim. Ciągle nie potrafił do końca zaakceptować tej części siebie, ale nie mógł w nieskończoność zaprzeczać oczywistości: mężczyźni, a szczególnie Korzecki, byli dla niego atrakcyjni. Dalej też wątpił, czy nie było to skrzywienie psychiczne, ale nie czuł się już do tego przekonany. Przeszłość Korzeckiego świadczyła przeciwko opinii świata, a gdy Judym rozmyślał o jego historii, miał ochotę zrobić krzywdę wszystkim księżom, lekarzom i całemu społeczeństwu.

Chciał chronić Korzeckiego przed tym wszystkim, pomagać mu, leczyć go, jeść i przygotowywać z nim posiłki, rozmawiać, odbywać gorące nawet dyskusje. Nie mógł też już zaprzeczyć prawdziwości myśli sprzed paru tygodni o tym, że to miasto i mieszkanie stały się jego domem. I nie chciał tego zmieniać.

Nie mogło to trwać wiecznie, w końcu był zaręczony. Ale…

Judym, po wielu miesiącach, był gotów, by porównywać Korzeckiego z Joasią. I musiał dojść do wniosku, że panna Joasia jako kobieta, zdzieranie z niej szat dziewiczych nie było dla niego nigdy bardzo istotne. Nade wszystko, nad piękność, dobroć i rozum kochał w niej swoją czy jej miłość. Czuł się z nią kochanym po wielu latach zawodów i cierpień, i to wystarczało. Nie był bez serca, wierzył w prawdziwość swej miłości do niej, nie zwodził jej… Ale tak myślał zanim ponownie spotkał Korzeckiego, i wszystkie szwajcarskie wspomnienia wróciły. Ukrył je gdzieś głęboko pod zwałami pamięci, pełen wstydu, lata temu. Teraz jednak nie miał już siły się wstydzić i wypierać. Sądząc z doświadczenia, nie prowadziło to do niczego dobrego ani dla niego, skoro te ponoć nieczyste pragnienia nie zniknęły, a jedynie przygasły, ani dla innych, dla Korzeckiego.

Ale czy to znaczyło, że chciał rzucić wszystko, co sam sobie przygotował, i co społeczeństwo dla niego zaprojektowało - żonę i domowe życie z nią - dla inżyniera?

Wydawało się to jakimś szalonym pomysłem, skokiem w przepaść. Poza tym, czy było możliwe wrócić do punktu wyjścia, gdy jeszcze nie zranił Korzeckiego? Tu doktor zatrzymywał się w swoich śmiałych planach, przepełniony żalem i poczuciem winy.

Ale jednocześnie się nie wyprowadzał.

Trwał w takim limbo niezdecydowania całe tygodnie. Przy czym, jak to bywa, nieszczęścia chodzą parami. Zmarła matka Korzeckiego.

Judym był u niej drugi raz, ale nie miał siły na kolejną wizytę. Byłoby to zbyt bolesne, a nic nie dało się już zrobić. Mimo braku nadziei jej śmierć przyszła jako zaskoczenie. Po otrzymaniu wiadomości Korzecki wyszedł do pracy i wrócił dopiero następnego ranka, w okropnym stanie. Judym w czasie jego nieobecności bardzo się o niego bał, ale gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest inżynier, zmilczał. Dalej milczał, karmił i poił Korzeckiego przez najbliższe dni. Serce mu się łamało. W dniu pogrzebu, na który inżynier nie mógł pójść, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi ojca, pozwolił sobie i jemu na upicie się. 

Na szczęście uspokoiło to Korzeckiego na jakiś czas, ale dalej był on raz ponury i milczący, raz rozdrażniony i gniewny. Czas ich wspólnych konwersacji jeszcze się zmniejszył. Korzecki chodził do pracy, ale znikał rano wcześniej niż zwykle i pojawiał się później. Doktor chciał mu pomóc, nie był jednak pewien, jak. Może gdyby zerwał zaręczyny, zaangażował się ostatecznie w życie Korzeckiego… Ale inżynier nie myślał zapewne teraz o ich relacjach. I stary głos w głowie Judymie nadal szeptał, że nie wiadomo, czy taka decyzja wpłynęłaby dobrze na Korzeckiego.

Było to chyba wszystko też związane z jakąś tajemnicą. Judym kilka razy złapał inżyniera na opuszczaniu domu lub przybywaniu do niego z tajemniczymi paczkami. Przypomniało to Judymowi wizytę w domu dyrektora, gdy spotkał tajemniczego posłańca, który, pomimo burzy, szukał Korzeckiego specjalnie poza jego domem. 

Niepokoiło to wszystko doktora na tyle, że postanowił pewnego wieczora, że jutro złamie niepisaną zasadę nierozmawiania o istotnych rzeczach.

Następnego dnia jednak zdarzyło się coś, co zmieniło wszystko.

***

Doktor, jak co dnia, zasiadł za biurkiem w swoim lekarskim gabinecie i zaczął je porządkować, wyjmując potrzebne utensylia. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się jakiś chłopak, trzymając kawałek papieru.

\- Panie doktorze, telegram do pana.

Ha, któż to może być? W końcu nie Joasia, to nic pilnego, napisałaby list… Coś się stało?

Na głos Tomasz odparł:

\- Dziękuję ci. Połóż mi go na biurku.

Gdy tylko chłopak wyszedł, doktor pochylił się nad tekstem. Była to tylko jedna linijka, ale wstrząsnąła nim do głębi.

“Szwajcarski towarzysz w niebezpieczeństwie. Idź do niego jak najprędzej”

Musiało chodzić o Korzeckiego, ale czemu było to tak zaszyfrowane? I od kogo może być ta wiadomość - myślał Judym, machinalnie wstając.

Nagle zamarł.

Posłaniec…

Chwilę później doktor wybiegł przed budynek, żądając koni. Gdy podjechał woźnica, kazał mu się kierować do kamienicy, w której mieszkał z inżynierem, jednak zatrzymał powóz przecznicę przed budynkiem. Niemal w biegu zapłacił zdziwionemu woźnicy. Starał się nie zatrzymywać, bo czuł, że gdyby to zrobił, załamały by się pod nim nogi. Musiało się stać coś złego. Poruszanie się piechotą było frustrująco powolne, ale nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Niemal wbiegł po schodach i bez pukania wpadł do mieszkania, oddychając z ulgą, gdy okazało się otwarte. Korzecki musiał tu być - chyba, że przybyło tu już to “niebezpieczeństwo”. Ta myśl sprawiła, że po mieszkaniu poruszał się pewnie, ale cicho. Salon był pusty, drzwi do pokoju inżyniera - zamknięte.

Serce doktora biło tak, jakby miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi, gdy zbliżał się do tego pomieszczenia. Mimo wszystko szybko przebył tych kilka metrów i otworzył drzwi.

Korzecki siedział przy biurku, na którym leżały pistolet i otwarty atlas anatomiczny. Doktor zbliżył się trochę, nie mogąc nagle wydobyć z siebie głosu, i zobaczył zaznaczoną na rysunku głowy człowieka czerwoną linię między czołem a potylicą.

Musiał wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk i zwrócić uwagę inżyniera, bo chwilę później twarz Korzeckiego znajdowała się o kilkanaście centymetrów od jego własnej.

Inżynier zająknął się, chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd Judym go znał.

\- Co… Co tu robisz? Powinieneś być w pracy.

Doktor wyciągnął przed siebie telegram, który ściskał kurczowo w dłoni przez całą drogę tutaj. Korzeckiemu udało się po chwili odczytać zmiętą notatkę, i zakrzyknął:

\- Głupiec, po co…

\- Czy to twój przemytnik od kortu? - Judym przerwał mu, nie starając się ukryć sarkazmu, z jakim nazwał w ten sposób tajemniczego posłańca.

Inżynier spojrzał na doktora zdziwiony, ale milczał.

\- Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić, skoro jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie…

Tu Korzecki zareagował. Wyglądał, jakby miał uciec z pokoju, lecz zamiast tego opadł na łóżko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gdy Judym już bliski był decyzji, by nim potrząsnąć, odezwał się gniewnie:

\- Dlaczego nie możecie mnie zostawić w spokoju? Nie potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Ale pomocy w czym? Na czym polega zagrożenie? - nie ustępował Judym.

Inżynier znowu się żachnął.

\- Nie wyjdę stąd, póki nie oddasz mi tego pistoletu i nie pójdziesz ze mną. - dodał stanowczo doktor.

Korzecki łypnął na niego, ale się nie odzywał. Po chwili westchnął, wręczył broń doktorowi i rzekł:

\- Usatysfakcjonuje cię to?

Judym miał tego dość. Zdecydował się na coś, co do czego nie był pewien, że sobie później wybaczy.

\- Jeśli nie pójdziesz, to ja pójdę na policję donieść o twoich skłonnościach. 

Inżynierem jakby coś zatrzęsło. Zerwał się, złapał Judyma za ubranie i zaczął niemal krzyczeć mu w twarz.

\- Proszę bardzo, zrób to! I tak już po mnie idą, nie za to przynajmniej, ale wszystko jedno, skoro nawet ty nie potrafisz uszanować mojego poświęcenia…

Doktor nic z tego nie rozumiał, oprócz tego, że Korzecki był w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Zdecydował się więc na jeszcze śmielszy ruch. Ujął, czy raczej złapał twarz inżyniera i pocałował go. Był to głęboki pocałunek, ale szybki, bo zszokowany Korzecki szybko się od niego oderwał. Judym jednak nie pozwolił mu się wyrwać, chwycił go mocno za poły surduta Dziwił się sobie, ale był zdeterminowany, by zmusić inżyniera do wyjścia z budynku. Zaczął mówić:

\- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Nie wiem, co się dzieję, ale tak, nie chcę twojego poświęcenia. Chcę, być dał sobie pomóc. Proszę, chodź ze mną. Ja… Pozwól mi, proszę.

Inżynier nie wyrywał się już, ale milczał. Judym przełknął ślinę i powiedział kolejne trzy słowa.

\- Proszę. Kocham cię.

***

Doktor gratulował sobie tych słów, gdy chwilę później szedł z Korzeckim jakąś opustoszałą uliczką. Wprawiły one inżyniera w taki szok, że pozwolił Judymowi bezwolnie wyprowadzić się z mieszkania. Teraz Tomasz planował udać się z nim do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca.

_Może mój gabinet?…_

Rozmyślania przerwał mu nagle turkot kół i stukot kopyt. Odwrócił się. Mignął mu przed oczyma powóz, kierujący się w stronę, z której przyszli. Nie zdążył mu się jednak przyjrzeć, bo nagle został wtłoczony w ścianę jakiegoś budynku - Korzecki praktycznie zakrył go swoim ciałem. Judym cieszył się, że mężczyzna otrząsnął się już z szoku, ale nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Na chwilę poddał się i nie poruszał, w końcu jednak odepchnął Korzeckiego od siebie. Inżynier złapał go w odpowiedzi za rękę i zaczął iść. Doktor poddał się. Oddalali się od mieszkania, to było dobre. Odezwał się, gdy domy przerzedziły się i w ich miejsce zaczęły pojawiać się opuszczone ruiny.

\- Korzecki, o co chodzi? Co się dzieje?

Inżynier westchnął, przetarł twarz, rozejrzał się i wskazał jakieś opuszczone domostwo.

\- Dobrze. Wejdźmy tutaj, wyjaśnię ci wszystko.

Judym miał poważne wątpliwości, czy resztki dachu nie zawalą się na nich, ale posłusznie podążył za Korzeckim. W środku na szczęście było gdzie usiąść. Przez chwilę odpoczywali w milczeniu, ciężko oddychając po dłuższym marszu.

Po jakimś czasie inżynier zaczął mówić.

\- Z tego, co mogłem zrozumieć, domyśliłeś się, że ten posłaniec to nie przemytnik kortu. Ja… My… Walczyliśmy z zaborcą. On dostarczał mi listy, czasem ulotki, ja przekazywałem je dalej. Czasami były to bardziej niebezpieczne rzeczy.

Tu Korzecki umilkł na chwilę. Judym patrzył na niego w niemym szoku. Inżynier podjął opowieść:

\- Tak, wiem, to było niebezpieczne. Ale wiesz, jak nienawidzę braku działania w obliczu niesprawiedliwości. I… Dowiedzieli się.

\- To musiał być ten powóz… Ale dlaczego, dlaczego nie chciałeś uciekać?

Znowu zapadło milczenie. Inżynier patrzył przez chwilę w ścianę, potem westchnął, i zaczął mówić zduszonym nieco głosem.

\- Nie mam siły na ukrywanie się przed carską policją, ani na ukrywanie prawdy. Jeśliby mnie wzięli żywego, mógłbym zdradzić moich towarzyszy. Jeśliby zaś mnie tam nie znaleźli, zaczęliby szukać kozła ofiarnego. Prawdopodobnie ciebie. Nie wybaczyłbym tego sobie. Ja… Cóż, nie uważam swojego życia za coś szczególnie cennego. A ty masz zdrowie, przyszłość, narzeczoną.

Judym patrzył na towarzysza tak, jakby pierwszy raz go widział. Ale przecież to wszystko miało sens. Korzecki po prostu taki był. W sercu doktora wezbrała nagle ogromna fala czułości. Podszedł do inżyniera, wziął go za rękę, ignorując śmiałość tego czynu, i zaczął mówić:

\- Rozumiem. Nie chcę, ale rozumiem. Chciałbym ci robić wyrzuty, ale myślę, że żaden z nas nie ma na to siły. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że cię nie opuszczę.

Korzecki poruszył się.

\- Jak to, nie opuścisz mnie? Albo muszę tam wrócić, dać się aresztować, albo, cóż, użyć tego pistoletu…

\- Albo możemy wyjechać z kraju. Uciec. Będziemy się ukrywać, podróżować nocą…

Inżynier pokręcił głową.

\- Złapią nas… A nawet jeśli nie, to co z Joasią?

Doktor westchnął. To nadal nie było łatwe. Ale przemyślał to, i po dzisiejszym dniu, w obliczu możliwości straty Korzeckiego, był już pewien.

\- To, co powiedziałem tam, w mieszkaniu? Nie zrobiłem tego tylko po to, byś dał się ruszyć. Mówiłem prawdę. I wiem teraz, że oszukiwałem siebie przez całe lata, odkąd cię spotkałem, a może i wcześniej. Raniłem cię, i nie wiem już nawet, czy odpowiednio za to przeprosiłem. Przepraszam. I jeśli zechcesz mi wybaczyć, to całym sercem, duszą i ciałem będę ci towarzyszyć.

Wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć w oczy inżyniera - ciemne, ale odbijające emocje: smutek, poruszenie, żal. Było to inteligentne spojrzenie, spojrzenie człowieka głęboko przeżywającego. A potem te oczy rozjaśniły się w uśmiechu, a inżynier ujął dłoń doktora i ucałował ją.

Judym poczuł przypływ takiej radości, że był bliski wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Postanowił jednak inaczej spożytkować tę energię, i podzielić się swym pomysłem z Korzeckim.

\- Byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdyby ten pocałunek był nieco mniej niewinny.

**Author's Note:**

> Przykro mi, że tu urywam, i że nie ma poniekąd obowiązkowej w ff sceny erotycznej, ale oni naprawdę muszą teraz szybko wybywać z miasta :(. Może stworzę jakieś najs PWP o nich za granicą.


End file.
